


Steam Heat

by NEStar



Category: Wimbledon (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, half a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Written for LJ comm day_by_drabble Midwinter Challenge.Prompt: steamOriginally written: Mar. 2nd, 2012





	Steam Heat

He hurts; his knees, his shoulder, dear lord, his back. But he's on a high from Lizzy (and from beating that snot nose twat, but mostly Lizzy) and the pain isn't important. But he's still thankful for the club's steam room (and he's even more thankful when Lizzy joins him).


End file.
